


The Worries of a Midshipman

by crediniaeth



Category: Horatio Hornblower - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/crediniaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think we'll be worth anything?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worries of a Midshipman

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the livejournal community hh100 for their dialogue challenge in 2004. Set in movie-verse.

"Archie?"

"Archie?"

"Shove off Horatio. I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry... I just need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you think we'll be worth anything?"

"Of course we will. Everyone is worth something."

"I mean in the Navy. Will we win renoun? Will people recognize our names?"

"I'm not sure about myself, but I know that you've got potential. Keene likes you for whatever that's worth."

"About as much as a brass farthing. You think we'll get off this forsaken boat and see action?"

"By God's grace alone."

"Would you two keep quiet? Other mids value their sleep."

"Sorry Clayton."


End file.
